


Releasing Tensions

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Tucker returns the favor to Archer. Missing scene, 1.23 "Fallen Hero." (07/25/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Semi-PWP. Once again I kneel down and beg forgiveness from my R/M muses. Damn all of you readers and your exceedingly high feedback on the first part. Sorry I left you hangin' for a little while but my A/T bunny had to recover. She's not used to workin' with me.  


* * *

Exactly what just happened, Tucker still wasn't quite sure. He'd been exceedingly excited for their planned shore leave to Risa and was ready to meet the locals so to speak. Then one moment he had been discussing a few interesting highlights with Archer, the next he was pinned against the turbolift wall being kissed senseless by his best friend. It had thrown him for a loop. But after the best blow job he'd had in a long while, Trip was definitely ready to return the favor. It wasn't right to receive and not give a little somethin' in return.

He was still waiting for his answer, nibbling and tonguing at Archer's earlobe from behind as they stood in the stalled lift. Trip could feel another shiver run down the Captain's spine. It was time to push a few buttons and see how much Archer enjoyed being toyed with himself.

Wrapping his arms around Archer's chest, Trip pressed himself against the older man's back. His lips moved down Archer's strong neck with suggestive licks as his hands palms open slowly migrated their way down the clothed chest to run along thighs and hips, purposely ignoring the tent forming in the space between.

"Damn Trip," Archer sighed. "Do you always come around this fast?"

"Only when it's been a while," he breathed into Archer's ear, tracing the earlobe again with his tongue. "So you got an answer to my question? Or should I take this as your answer?" He moved a hand to cup and rub the forming erection beneath the jumpsuit pants.

Archer half grunted, half groaned as his body tensed at the touch. "Trip...we can't stay here."

"I'll be hard and fast, don't worry." He rubbed his hips and returning erection against Archer's firm round butt. "Can't just leave you hangin' Cap'n."

Archer let himself moan this time, leaning against the frame to the lift door with both arms locked in front of him. "Someone will notice us," he managed to get out.

"Not if I notice first."

The Captain gave him a glance as Trip leaned over to press the comm panel while continuing his rubbing. He simply gave him a wink before speaking up. "Tucker to the Bridge."

Lieutenant Reed's voice came calmly over the comm. "Bridge here." T'Pol had to still be with the Vulcan Ambassador.

"We got a little problem here with the lift. Cap'n and I will be stuck for few minutes while I fix it. Just didn't want you worryin' none."

"Do you need any assistance from Engineering?"

"Naw, should be a quick fix." The danger of being caught became intoxicating and Trip rubbed his fully returned erection through the layers of clothing against Archer, watching the other man bite his lip to stay quiet. "Tucker out."

As Trip pressed the comm channel closed, Archer let out a deep sigh, rocking his hips back against Trip. "Tricky, Commander. Have you fooled around on duty before?"

"I'm a man of sound character, Cap'n. Just how low do you think of me?" With a smirk, he nipped at the back of Archer's neck. "Now drop your pants sir."

Archer chuckled softly and managed to lean up, unzipping and pushing his jumpsuit and boxers down over his hips until they dropped to the floor.

Trip watched with interested eyes as he dropped his own jumpsuit and boxers to his ankles for the second time. He reached from behind to wrap a hand around Archer's rock hard erection. As Archer whimpered softly, Trip whispered huskily into his ear, "Mind if I go for something a little more than sucking you off, Jon?" He slid a saliva soaked finger up inside him, stroking and stretching.

"Oh shit..." Archer moaned, closing his eyes as he propped himself up on the lift door frame again. "Please do."

Trip could tell from Archer's tone that he hadn't been quite prepared for this turn of events. He should have learned by now you can't start something and expect not to finish it. Especially not with a best friend who really needed some solid attention, not just teasing. He added more fingers when he could, caressing Archer's chest and stomach with his other hand. He needed this so bad.

Archer swallowed hard to keep himself reasonably quiet. There was no need to make them seem any more suspicious. If anyone bothered to check, the lift would read as manually overridden, not malfunctioning. No need to add to anyone's suspicions with mysterious loud moans and groans coming from the lift shaft. A fourth finger was finally added and Archer listened as Trip used his free hand to spread saliva and precum over his erection in preparation. Archer groaned deep in his throat, rocking his hips back to meet the stroking fingers. "Faster...hurry..."

"You'll be glad I stretched you out in a minute," Trip replied slyly, slipping his fingers out and repositioning himself. "Quit worryin' someone will find us. I don't remember you this worried when you had me with _my_ pants down."

"Oh screw Malcolm, he can find us if he wants to. I just have a Commander who takes his sweet ti-" Archer cut himself off with a ragged breath as Trip plowed himself halfway inside. Mouth open in a silent moan Archer let his head drop between his arms.

"Hard and fast comin' right up sir," Trip grunted hoarsely, burying himself completely with another harsh thrust.

"Yes," Archer managed to groan, shuddering at the forceful start. He was going to be sore for days.

Trip wasted no time now, one arm wrapped around Archer's hips to keep him steady as he set a nearly panicked pace, pulling out almost completely before each plunge back in. Trip grunted in time with the pace and leaned down to kiss and nip along Archer's shoulder blades.

Archer trembled beneath him, fighting to stay on his feet. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him. So good, so hard. "Faster," he whimpered helplessly, fingers clenching at the frame.

"Fuck yes Jon." Trip redoubled his efforts, reaching around with his free hand and pumping Archer's straining erection. He leaned up and switched to holding onto Archer by his left shoulder. For a moment he had an out of body experience, picturing what they must look like with jumpsuits tangled around their ankles, Tucker riding his Captain, his best friend. How the hell had this ever managed to happen? Archer was panting harshly and Trip leaned in to murmur huskily into Archer's ear, "Let go Cap'n. Come for me."

A deep growl of a moan was his only reply. Trip repositioned his angle and hit Archer's prostate. That was it. Suddenly the man in front of him became pudding and his legs gave out. Trip struggled to keep them both standing as Archer came gasping his name, Trip pumping him with abandonment as seed splattered onto the lift door. Contracting clenching muscles pulled Trip into his own climax and he shuddered with the release, panting with his face buried against Archer's back as the release rolled over him.

And then both their legs gave out. They collapsed slowly to the floor, Trip landing on Archer. It was a long few moments before either moved. Finally Trip rolled off as Archer moved to get up.

"We're never going to get away with this," Archer stated flatly, standing and pulling up his boxers and jumpsuit. He noticed his own semen on the door and sighed, using his undershirt to clean off as much as he could before dressing and covering up the now soiled shirt.

"Where's your optimism, Cap'n?" Trip grinned to cover up the heavy feeling settling in his stomach. This was gonna be it, wasn't it? They probably wouldn't even talk about it once they left the lift. Was this just one guy helpin' another one out? Well he wished Archer would have let him the ground rules know before they started.

"Back on the Bridge along with my common sense."

Trip bit back the sting at the comment. Regret already. Standing he dressed as Archer fretted about the smell of sex in the lift and on them.

Finally Archer came to a decision and punched for the lift to take them back down to their quarters. They needed a change and shower and couldn't be missed too much in the five minutes more it would take. Archer was visibly relieved to see no one waiting for a lift as they stepped off.

Trip followed after but then stalled as they came to his quarters first. Archer seemed ready to end everything right there and continued on down the corridor without a second look. Well back to waiting for Risa...Trip turned and punched in his code to his quarters. He was surprised to feel a hand on his arm as he stepped inside. He glanced back to see Archer.

"Where do you think you're going?" A mixture of interest and worry clouded Archer's eyes.

Trip blinked. "I thought..." He stopped and then grinned wide. "Just grabbin' a change of clothes. I'll be along in a sec."

"You better be." Archer returned his smile, then cleared his throat as he glanced down the corridor before back at Trip. "Don't keep me waiting."


End file.
